There are a myriad of envelope flap moistening devices that have been proposed. Two problems of most concern in this art are:
1. providing a uniform wetting action across the gummed surface of the flap; and PA1 2. dealing with annoying gum residues that build-up and deposit upon moistening equipment. PA1 A. they rotate as the flap brushes by them, thus exposing a continuous wetting surface to the gummed section. PA1 B. moisture is supplied to the flap from the interstices formed between the balls (within the crevices of the chain links); and PA1 c. the balls (beads) are composed of porous material for the purpose of holding a greater quantity of water.
A prior art system that tried to deal with the first one of the above problems is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,216; issued Apr. 6, 1976. This previous system involved the wetting of envelope flaps by a moving endless belt. The belt would dip into a reservoir of water as it moved over a closed course. As the envelope continuously dipped into the reservoir, it would pick up the water and carry it away. An envelope flap passing a section of the belt would be moistened as it was fed into engaging contact with the belt.
While the prior system dealt effectively with the uniform wetting aspects, it was still subjected to the build-up of annoying gum residue that necessitated constant or frequent cleaning and/or replacement of the belt and reservoir.
The present invention deals with an improvement over the prior system, wherein the first objective of uniform wetting is carefully maintained, while achieving the second objective of dealing with the gum residues.